


Drabble: All Things Strive.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Thud! - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death of the Author, Drabble, GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: "W— They think the world was written, sir." -- Carrot Ironfoundersson, Thud!Or, these are the things that Tak wrote.





	Drabble: All Things Strive.

These are the things that Tak wrote:

The last thing Tak did, he wrote the Ending. The geode had long since walked away. The Brothers had as well. The words went with them.

Tak had no book to close, no chisel to put down. The words had found their own life; the stone slab had carried them as far as it could go and then they went on.

These are the things that Tak wrote, and then Tak, having seen what there was to see, and written what there was to write, left.

All things strive. And all things end.


End file.
